


Weightless Pleasure

by Peapods



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peapods/pseuds/Peapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim can talk him into anything. Sometimes, 'anything' is the best thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> For the st_xi_kinkmeme: Kirk/McCoy: sex in zero gravity. Snarky comments are a must. Bonus points if McCoy tops.

"You know, if the Council knew about half the shit you get up to you'd have been out on your ear after the first week," Bones grumbled.

Jim just smiled at him dazzlingly and continued dicking around with the console. "First day, Bones, first day. Did no one ever wonder why we were evacuated that first night?"

"I had my suspicions, but I don't like to falsely accuse," Bones said with a roll of his eyes. The console beeped and the chamber in front of them opened. "Now, why is it we're sneaking into the Zero-G Lab at O-dark hundred?"

The same dazzling grin, "Ever had sex in zero-g, Bones?"

Bones felt his eyes go wide and only vaguely heard Jim laughing as he was pulled into the outer chamber.

"Wait, wait, wait--"

"We should probably be naked. Who knows how hard it will be to have sex if our boots keep knockin' us in the ass, am I right?"

"We are not doing this. Are you outta your ever-lovin' mind? Oh, no excuse me, I always forget you don't have one. Just a series of on/off switches. 'Click this one for sex', 'click this one for smartass comments--"

"You can hardly talk about smartass comments," Jim said lightly, and somewhere in the midst of Bones' litany, the other cadet had stripped down to nothing. Well, nothing but a rather impressive erection.

Bones stared speculatively through the door to the padded room where cadets were first exposed to zero-g. "If we do this--" he was interrupted by a 'whoop' or triumph. "Then we have to be very--" he didn't get to finish that sentence as a pair of very insistent lips covered his. He was stripped efficiently, his own erection practically sighing with relief as it was freed. Naked, he quickly took control, maneuvering Jim into the inner chamber.

He wrestled the squirming man to the ground, determined to be on top if he was going to go through with this stunt. Jim seemed to have no problem with that and when he reached down to prepare him, realized how much Jim didn't have a problem with that.

"I know you too well, Bones," he said cheekily, pressing back into his fingers. "Now, fuck me and we can turn on the zero-g."

Bones, it turned out, took direction from Jim very well. He worked the lube that had transferred to his fingers onto his dick and slowly entered his friend. The latter of which was throwing back his head like a whore in a brothel.

"Jesus, Jim," Bones groaned as he bore down.

"Computer, activate Reduced Gravity Simulator," Jim ordered, voice strained and then they were floating up.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Bones muttered, not liking this at all.

"It's all right, Bones, focus on me," Jim said, hands bracketing his face. Bones looked down, taking in the sweating, incandescent face of his best friend. "Yeah, now fuck me."

He pulled out as much as he dared, limbs locked around Jim, and thrust back in. The man underneath him, beside him, on top of him, groaned and worked himself down on Bones. The weightlessness reduced everything to contact and for once it never felt like one person was bearing down on the other, just heat and skin and unmuted pleasure.

"I feel like-" Jim grunted, hands mussing up Bones hair as he pulled him in for a kiss, "I feel like there's nothing else, but you fucking me." It mirrored Bones thoughts so completely that he had to laugh. They bounced off the ceiling and the walls all the while chasing a strange new pleasure.

Jim was getting closer, Bones could tell by the red flush that infused his face and chest, the gasping of his full mouth, and he cupped his hand over the head of his cock as Jim climaxed, arching up as best he could, eyes slamming shut. Bones collected his semen and licked at it, not wanting to leave globules just floating around to splatter back to the ground when they were done.

He grabbed Jim around the hips and let the other man fall back into an exaggerated arch as he approached his own climax.

"Jim, _Jim_," he groaned as he came. It seemed to set off some kind of aftershock in Jim who shuddered and moaned with him.

They floated that way, until Jim had the presence of mind to push them towards the ground. They ended the program, hitting the ground with a light thump. The new weight made Bones limbs tingle and he felt an answering tingle in his groin, still buried inside Jim.

"Jeez, again?" Jim asked, his face a blitzed out mess.

"No, not again, but damn. One of your better ideas, I'll grant you."

"I have the _best_ ideas," Jim said smugly, pulling Bones down for a kiss.

"I don't suppose you thought to bring a towel?"

Jim's face said it all.

No, of course not.


End file.
